


Magical Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter References, Hippogriffs, Humor, Other - Freeform, Team, Winged!Neal, Wings, planning, team movie nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what you’re wings remind me of? A Hippogriff’s,” Peter said suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar (nor Harry Potter). 
> 
> -Yes, it's a Winged!Neal fanfic! After all this time. I promise, the series isn't dead. There's at least two more new ones-though short ones as well-on the way. 
> 
> -Ideas for the series are accepted, so are prompts. I need inspiration!
> 
> -Kudos, Comments, and all are much love. Thank you for reading.

“You know what you’re wings remind me of? A Hippogriff’s,” Peter said suddenly, taking Neal by surprise as the two of them were walking through the park. “You know, a Hippogriff from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie.” And at that, Neal rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you’d compare them to a hippogriff’s.” Neal commented, kicking a tiny pebble across the sidewalk. It went a fair few feet out, and he prepared to kick it again as they came near it, but Peter beat him to it and kicked the pebble into the bushes besides them. Neal scowled.

“Maybe we should watch that movie again,” Peter suggested, thoughtfully. “Or the entire series of movies. With the team. Spend a day or so watching it, maybe even bring Mozzie and El and June into it.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I know that we can definitely use some time off. And I bet if we include Hughes into it, he’ll let us do it during a workday.” Neal said with a smirk. 

It was Peter’s run to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling at the idea. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt to ask,” Peter said, taking Neal by surprise. “The next question would be, of course, do we want blu-ray or regular old fashioned DVDs?”

“Blu-ray,” Neal said instantly. “It’s got more stuff that some of us probably haven’t seen before. We’d have to do a snack run too. Popcorn and stuff,” Neal pointed out, and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, good idea. Elizabeth can make some of her ‘famous’ muffins,” Peter offered, and Neal almost salivated at the mere thought. El’s muffins were so good, and it had been a while since they’d eaten them. 

“Now I’m really excited,” Neal teased Peter who rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, that’s exactly why we’re showing these movies again. It’s not because of how magical they are, it’s all because of El’s muffins,” Peter snarked, and Neal laughed. The two of them were still talking about the Harry Potter movies, and the snack foods to bring, even as they came back into the office an hour later.  
~*~

End


End file.
